Remote localization, coupled with radio-frequency identification (RFID), has a potential to overcome a number of bottlenecks in a variety of applications. For example, queues in supermarkets can be significantly reduced, if not eliminated, if an object's location in a shopping cart can be determined accurately and the corresponding product information can be read for billing. Other applications for remote localization include inventory tracking in a warehouse and remote wildlife monitoring, among other examples.